The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to dedicated wireless network for security and automation system.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Many premises include security and automation systems that may include a plurality of devices on the premises connected to the internet. These devices may convey sensitive information (e.g., camera feeds) across a Wi-Fi network associated with the premises. Some users provide access to their Wi-Fi network to a wide-ranging number of family, friends, and acquaintances. Access by these many different individuals may expose the home Wi-Fi network to being compromised by hackers.